


Not Even In Your Dreams

by MsFangirlFace



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlFace/pseuds/MsFangirlFace
Summary: Alison can't begin to explain how things have changed.





	Not Even In Your Dreams

She dreamed they were joined by the others; not just Krystal and Tony, of whom she had heard but never met, or even Rachel, but all the others, from the list Felix had presented to them earlier in the evening. They had found her house somehow, though she didn't remember inviting them, and they poured through the back doors into a yard she was sure would be too small to hold them, this ever-growing group of Ledas, chattering in dozens of languages. 

She took a moment to observe their differences, the various hair colours and styles and clothing, admiring the variety curated from the same basic materials, before she realised she needed to serve them. She panicked that there wouldn't be enough refreshments; she had only instructed him to buy for twenty, and there looked to be easily twice that number already. Her sisters were engaged in conversation with the new arrivals, and the fact that she couldn't get their attention frustrated her: this was Helena's baby shower after all (it briefly crossed her mind that it was strange they were having another one, before she realised it was _obviously_ for the second baby), surely Sarah or Cosima could help just a little, especially as everyone else was nowhere to be seen, pushed out to make way for the swarm of women with faces like hers. She took a breath to centre herself before getting to work, serving up plates of food from the table which appeared next to her and passing them out, hoping that no one was a vegetarian or had allergies or... _Never mind_. She breathed deeply again and noticed that suddenly she barely had room to do so, that the yard was getting full from the steady stream of them, to the point that everyone was stood like sardines, each with their arms at their sides touching the identical next to them. The only exceptions were Helena and Sarah, who had their arms in the air, holding Orange and Purple up above the crowd. They were still coming, and she tried to work out how she could get food to them all, but space was so scarce that they were filling in the grass between her and the table, and no matter how many times she tried to ask permission to move past she couldn't get through.

It was only when she saw the flash of red hair to her left, which made her think of the photographs she had been shown of Katja, that she dared to imagine. _Could she_?

As quickly as she thought it, the yard was empty, not only of the extra guests but of her sisters too. She was alone, cross-legged on the grass in an outfit she knew would stain easily, when she saw her.

“You're missing the party,” Beth said, tilting her head towards the house and passing her a glass of wine.

She looked up at saw that Beth was right. The lights were on in every room and various Ledas she didn't recognise were visible at the windows. The sound of a melody being played on her keyboard was audible from the basement. She took a small sip from the glass.

“Would you like to sit down?” she asked.  
Beth did so without answering, checking first if the grass was dry before settling herself on the ground, the black of her slacks (she looked like she had come straight from the precinct, which made no sense and perfect sense at once) a stark contrast with the green.

“A lot of things have changed,” she said, taking another sip and hoping that none of her sisters could see her.

“I can tell,” Beth said, a flash of a smile visible as she leaned forward to touch short, purple-streaked hair.

“Not... just that,” she said, her hand reaching up to briefly touch Beth's. “You need to meet the others. Sarah and Helena, and, well, there’s lots in there I haven't met, either. You can see Cosima, too.”

Beth nodded. "I wanted to find you first.”

She watched Beth glance over and then make the subtlest of movements towards her, only noticeable because she had at one time been so used to reacting to it.

“I can't,” she said. She placed a gentle hand on Beth's shoulder and let it trail down so their hands were touching, but she was unable to bring herself to entwine their fingers.

"Not even in your dreams?” Beth said with a smirk.

She laughed softly because of course Beth knew before she did. “Not even,” she said. “But we could just sit here together?”

It had got dark as they talked. Beth laid down to look up at the stars and gestured for her companion to join her. Alison allowed herself to do so ( _just for a second_ ), feeling her forehead brush against the other woman's shoulder as she closed her eyes. When she opened them next she was wrapped up tight against Donnie and had only the faintest recollection of her imaginings.


End file.
